An Otaku's Chivalry
by Maakuro
Summary: Akihito Ryuzuke, or known as Akkey, is a lone otaku who is transferred to the Toshikatsu High where he meets his fated partner, Riko Yuuki, another lone otaku. Lots of great and bad things await these otakus as they try to live peacefully in highschool. Only here on "An Otaku's Chivalry"
1. Beginnings

[AKKEY'S ROOM. 6:59]

" _Ring ring_!" A loud sound from the alarm clock echoes."Argh...What time is it?". Akkey grabs the clock and stops it. "7:00 AM huh?...7:00 AM...THIS IS BAD! I'M LATE!" He shouts as he jolts straight to the bathroom for a shower. "Darn it! First day at my new school and i'm already late".

He gets out and puts on some clothes, then running to the doorway whilst grabbing a loaf of bread and stuffing it into his mouth. Putting on his shoes, he runs outside to the school.

[SCHOOL GROUNDS, ENTRANCE CEREMONY]

"Ahhh...Made it in time" Akkey sighs as he sits down on an empty chair, ready to listen to whatever the speaker says. "Hmm? You just arrived?"Akkey looks at his right, only to see a mischievous girl, chuckling at him. "Y-yup...Who are you?" The mysterious girl chuckles again. "The name's Heiji Ryuu! Nice to meet you!" Heiji, widens her smile.

[AKKEY'S POINT OF VIEW]

Darn it. She's really cute. Oh yeah my name. "N-nice to meet you too! My name is Akihito Ryuzuke. My friends call me Akkey". Looking at her, she seems nice. "So Akkey, which school did you come from? I heard you were a transferee" she suddenly blurts out this certain question. "It's a school in America. It's an all-boys school called Gankplank Academy" I don't mean to boast but it's real. My mom is American and my dad is Japanese

" _Attention. All students of_ _Toshikatsu High, please go to the gym now. I repeat, please go to the gym now. Thank you"_

"You heard the speaker. Let's go Akkey" Heiji says as she grabs Akkey's hand while she stands up. "S-sure" He blushes as he stands "Let's go then" Akkey smiles as Heiji walks to the gym. As they were walking, Akkey passes by a cute girl. "Kaori...Chan?" Akkey thought that the girl was his childhood friend, **Kaori Ayano** The cute girl continues to walk past Akkey. "I guess I was wrong" Akkey whispers to himself. "Did you say something Akkey?",Heiji said. "N-nothing. It's nothing." Akkey looks at the girl one last time before looking straight ahead.

[TOSHIKATSU GYMNASIUM]

"Welcome to Toshikatsu High! Seniors, Juniors, Transferees and Parents, we're glad to have you here!" and the speech goes on. "We're glad to announce that the Student Council Qualification is officially open! Please vote whoever you think is fit for each position! For those who wish to apply, please go to the Student Council Office. We'll be expecting you there". A long speech was then given by the old Student Council President. "Say Akkey, are you going to join the Student Council?" Heiji suddenly asks Akkey. "Hmm...I don't know. Maybe i'll try"

"Ohh..Is that so? You should send an application form while you're at it" Heiji said with a smile. After the ceremony, the students were asked to go to their respective rooms. 3B is Akkey's room. 3A is Heiji's room. Akkey enters the room and sits on the chair with his name on it. "So this is my seat huh? The usual "near the window" seat. Am I some sort of protaganist of some anime? Haha." He chuckles to himself as he sits down.

Akkey then looks at his right to see who his new seatmate is..."Y-you..." Akkey was shocked. "Oh. It's you." Akkey was speechless

Who could this person be that made Akkey so shocked? Find out on Chapter 2:It's You


	2. It's You

[3B CLASSROOM]

"Kaori? Is that you?", Akkey asks out of curiosity. "Kaori? Sorry but I think you've got the wrong person here". The cute girl looks at Akkey. "S-sorry. I mistook you for someone else..." Akkey looks down in disappointment. "It's okay. Get your head up. Homeroom is starting". Akkey lifts his head up and replies, "Sure"

[LUNCH BREAK, 12:00 N.N]

" _Kriinnnggggg"_ A loud bell echoes through the hallway and into the rooms, beams of light struck into the classroom as the tiles reflect them back. "Okay. Class dismissed"

The students get prepared to eat lunch. Some people know each other already. Akkey didn't know how to fit in. He was a loner ever since and he wasn't used to talking to others, most especially girls. A tall, gray haired boy with crimson eyes and a slim body comes to Akkey. "Hey. I heard that you came from America" Akkey looks at the boy and replies, "Yeah. Why do you ask?". "My parents work in America and I have to say. I'm a bit curious. What's your name?" Akkey is relieved to have someone to talk to. A classroom friend perhaps. "Akihito Ryuzuke. You can call me Akkey. You?" the boy smiles at him " **Kirishima Creed**. Sounds like some anime name doesn't it?" Akkey nods in agreement. "Yeah it does. How many years have you been staying here?" Kirishima scratches his head. "Ever since 1st year. By the way..." Kirishima goes near Akkey to whisper on his ear. "That seatmate you have. She's a hottie. Her name is **Riko Yuuki**. She's an otaku by the way. And I guess you are too" Akkey was shocked that Kirishima knew this. "Y-yeah. How did you know?" Kirishima points at Akkey's Vocaloid Keychain. "Oh. Was it that obvious?" Kirishima just nods at him. They both felt a chill down their spines. They slowly look behind them only to find Riko with her arms crossed. Busted.

"I heard you indecent brats were talking about me." She says in a cold tone. Akkey looks at her and replies with a poker face. "He was talking about you. Not me. He keeps saying your name over and over (which is a lie)". as Akkey points at Kirishima. "W-wha?! You..! I didn't say a thing!" Riko was staring at Kirishima coldy. "I won't let you copy my notes for a week". "N-no! Anything but that!" Kirishima pleads but it was like nothing for the genius Riko. "Notes? You don't take notes? Are you really a student Kirishima?" Akkey teases Kirishima as if he was an old friend. "Shut up you shut in otaku"(Author's note:Apply Cold Water On Burnt Area)."Stand up and eat lunch you masochistic pervert". "Tch. Fine. Do you know which way to go?" Akkey dumbfoundedly smiles at him. "Nope! Not at all!". Kirishima shakes his head in dismay "I knew it. Follow me" He stands up and walks outside. Akkey follows him. As they were walking, Kirishima kept stopping to flirt on both seniors and juniors. But there was a name Kirishima mentioned. **_Kaori Ayano_**.

[Hallway, 12:30 PM]

"Hey Kaori~ How are ya doing? Pretty busy on the actress life huh?" Kirishima spouted.

[AKKEY'S POINT OF VIEW]

How did Kirishima know Kaori? "Kaori-chan?" Kaori looks at me, dazed in my presence. Her eyes started to water. "Akkey...Kun? Is thar really you?!" She grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "Yeah yeah it's me. Please stop" She lets go of me and laughs. "I didn't expect you to go back here in Japan. How are things doing in America with your parents?" I reply back, "They're doing pretty good." I suddenly hear a voice behind my neck. "So are you two a couple?" Kirishima says with a loud tone. I get a bit flustered about the thought. "N-no. She's my childhood friend" I look back at Kaori and wave at her. "We're gonna buy lunch. Catch you some time".

[CAFETERIA]

I look at my wallet. No money. I left my lunch money. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Is something the matter?" I show my wallet to Kirishima. "M-my lunch money" Kirishima sighs in disappointment. "Here" He hands out some money to me. As I was about to reach out my hand, Kirishima hid the money from me. And there goes my food. I stand dazed as if I were hit by a stun move from a video game. "Just kidding. Here ya go" I suddenly grab it and buy some red bean bread. I liked these ever since I was a kid. I ate it like Sonic. "You sure like that bread don't you?" he smirks at me. I ignore him and look the other way. Looking at the other table, I saw someone familiar. It was Riko. She was holding a game console. A JBA or "Joy Boy Advance". I didn't know those things existed now. I was expecting a PXP or something. I stand up without saying bye to Kirishima. "Riko?". She looks at me and hides her console. "W-what is it?". Damn she looks cute. I get my JBA from my pocket. "Do you have Pozemon? Wanna play?" I smile at her. And this is the start of a new friendship...Or so I thought...


	3. A Meeting? Fine

[RIKO'S POINT OF VIEW]

"Y-yeah. Sure" I smile at this guy that's been calling me Kaori. "Your name? You're my seatmate right?" he nods at me "Akihito Ryuzuke. Call me Akkey!" Dammit. I blush as I see him smile at me. I point my finger at him. "A-akihito Ryuzuke! W-we shall meet later at the old library! D-don't forget!"

[AKKEY'S POINT OF VIEW]

She ran as fast as he can to the classroom. "Did I...do something wrong?" Kirishima pats my back. "Nah dude. I think the girl fell for you, you sly womanizer" he teasingly pokes my sides. "Stop that. It's weird. I'm going back to the classroom". I stand up and start to walk. "Okay. I'll go after a few minutes". "Sure!"

[3B CLASSROOM]

Everyone in our class is inside. **Teacher Ibara** is our advisory teacher. "Everyone take your seats" Everyone seated like a good dog. Just kidding not really. I noticed that Riko was looking at me from time to time. She's really cute when flustered.

~Timeskip~

" _Tun dun Tun dun"_ The school bell chimes twice. It signals for the end of a day. "There's the bell. Class dismissed!". "Whew. Finally" Before I could stand up, Riko tugged my shirt and dragged me. "Let's go" without any mercy, she dragged me to the old library. She was blushing as she held my arm. It's kinda cute to see someone who is scary turn into someone so shy. "W-we're here" she opens the door. "Are we gonna play here Pozemon here?". She was a bit flustered. "Y-yup". Both of us sat down on the floor, playing our games and frequently trading and battling. We haven't noticed it but we were having fun together. Also, time was running out. It was 6:30 PM when we realized that it was night.

"Oh no. It's already this late? We better go home now. Want me to escort you to your house?". she blushed hard. "S-sure". I walked with her to her house. I realized that we passed by my house. I was still walking when she suddenly stopped on my neighbor's house. "Huh? What's the matter?". "What? Is it bad to stop by my own house?" Oh yeah. My old neighbor moved out and a new one moved in. I hold my chin. "Which means...You're my new neighbor?!". "Wait, you live here? I was about to go to my new neighbor but I didn't expect it was you. W-wait here. I'm going to give you something." she goes inside her house. I wonder what she's going to give me.

Not so long after, she goes out the house with a box. Riko gives the box to me and smiles. "Nice to meet you Akihito Ryuzuke!". "S-sure. Same here." I started walking home after saying goodbye to her abd waving at her.

[AKKEY'S HOUSE]

I sigh because of tiredness. I was kinda full when we went home. "Ugh. I need rest." I jump to my bed and go to sleep without changing, completely forgetting about the box. I woke up after 5 minutes of rest. I mutter to myself. "I can't sleep. I should do something." I stand up and get some hot choco for myself. Sitting down on the couch, I noticed the box which Riko gave me. I wonder what's inside. To please my curiousity, I open it. A strawberry coated homemade cake with cherries on top. My mouth watered upon seeing it. I realized that I can't eat it all so I went to Riko's house. Upon reaching her house, I press the doorbell. She immediately came out of the house. "Oh, it's you Akkey. What is it?" she was blushing a bit, surprised by my appearance I guess hahahaha. "Let's share" I smile at her as I show her the cake. Riko became flustered and she blushed as she smiled cutely at me. "S-sure. Go inside then". I gladly took her invitation and went in, removing my shoes as I enter

[RIKO'S HOUSE]

Her house is so big and clean. "Do you live alone?". "Yup. Wait here, i'll get some plates.". "Sure. I'll be waiting" she suddenly walked away fast. Weird. Though I can't believe she managed to make this house tidy. My house was full of thrash all around the place. Now back to myself, I saw Riko going back with two plates, two forks and a knife. She set it up and we started eating the cake while chatting together. In the end, we only ate half of the cake. I wave goodbye to her as I make my way to my house

[AKKEY'S HOUSE]

Okay, now i'm going to sleep. I gently roll on my bed and fall asleep. Just before that happens, my phone rang. I look at it to see an unknown number. I pick it up. "Who's this?". No answer from the recipent. Maybe a spam number or something. But that's what I thought. Before I put the line down, I heard a voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?". My heart beat like crazy, frightened and shocked. Who could this person be? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Phone Call! Phone Call!

I repeated. "Who are you?". "We just met earlier and you don't know? Geez Akkey. You're such a klutz~". I hear her giggle over my phone. "Is this a girl?". "Stupid. It's me. Kirishima". What?! A female voice, THEN this guy?! "You stupid-! I'll kill you when we meet tomorrow!". "Hahahaha. I was kidding dude. You free after school tomorrow? Let's play some League of Leaders or something like that". "You sure? I might beat the crap out of you" I laugh at him. He replies sarcasticly. "Yeah dude. You're so gonna beat me. Meet me at the entrance at 5:00 AM tomorrow. Sharp". I start to wonder. "Tomorrow? We have classes tomorrow right?". Today is Monday. The first day. "Stupid Akkey. Did you just admire the beauty of 'the' Riko Yuuki and didn't listen to Ibara Sensei?". "Stupid. I wasn't admiring her. My mind just wasn't in the classroom at that time. Though I admit she looked cute". "So you were admiring her!". I laughed at bit at his reaction. "It's more like examining than admiring, dummy". He was silent for a moment. "Hello? Kirishima?". "So you guys were 'examining' huh...". Then I realized what he meant. "N-no! It isn't like that! I was looking! Not examining!". He laughed at me so hard. "Hahahaha! That reaction!". He kept laughing and laughing. I even had the time to eat a slice of cake before he finished. "You done?". I said after stuffing some cake into my mouth. "Yeah, yeah i'm done". "How did you know my number though?". No like, seriously. Did he spy on me or some sort? I dunno. "Well duh. I asked Kaori". "When? I haven't seen you with her.". "When you and Riko jolted out the Classroom, I went to Kaori to ask your number". "Is that so? Well goodnight you disgusting trap!" I suddenly put the line down. Finally done with that dude. He's hard to deal with. With that out of the way, I look at my phone. "11:44 huh? It's already this late. I should sleep". I lay down my bed and get ready for sleep.

[THE NEXT DAY, DATE XX YEAR XXXX]

 _"Krinnnnggggg"_. I hear the sound of my alarm as I wake up. As I was about to hit it, my alarm clock suddenly stopped. To my amazement, I saw a hand reach over to the clock and stop it. "Wakey wakey~". Half asleep, I blurted out some words as I can't see the person who turned my alarm clock off. "Kirishima? Is that you again?". "No silly. It's me. Riko". "Mhhmm...Yeah. Five more minutes." I twirl around my bed. "Wait. Riko?" I blush hard upon realizing as I jump on my bed. "Since when were you here?!". "Hmmm...4:00 AM? Though i'm surprised that you wake up at 5:00 even though there's no classes.". "There's no classes? Who said so?". "Ibara Sensei. By the way, Kirishima told me to pick you up.". My eyes widen. "You're coming too?". "Yup. I play League of Leaders too. Now if you'll excuse me, i'll be waiting at the living room. Move fast. It's already 4:30 AM". "Y-yes ma'am!" I move as fast as I can. I took a shower, put clothes on, grabbed some money, stuffed bread in my mouth, and walked with Riko to school.

[SCHOOL ENTRANCE, 5:00 AM]

I was surprised to see Kaori and Heiji with Kirishima. "Your girls Kirishima?" I tease him upon reaching the entrance. "Of course not, Stupidkkey". I hear Heiji trying to stop us. "Stop it guys. You're ruining the mood. What do you say we all head to the net café right now?!". I see a calm Kaori talk to the energetic Heiji. "You're too excited Heiji. Though I won't hide that this is gonna be GG~!". Riko has to be the shyest one. "Let's do this nicely guys!". She smiled at bit. Seeing her smile makes my heart melt goddammit! And then there's the trap. "Lezzzz gooooooooo!!!". I ask him. "You drunk or somethin dude? Need some milk?" Haha. Apply burn heal on burned area. "Pssh. Let's go." I feel guilty now though. Hahahahaha.

[INTERNET CAFÉ ENTRANCE]

Upon reaching the entrance, there was a card saying, " _Closed"_ on it. Heiji pouts. "Darn it. This is all Kirishima's fault. Now we have to wait...". "Hey, don't blame it on me. The owner told me that they'll open up on this time. Maybe they're late or something...". Suddenly, the card twists and it says " _Open_ " on it. The door opens and a boy with blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a brownish skin come out of the café door. "Hello. What can I help you with?". I noticed Kaori blushing a bit. Well it kinda explains that. Kaori had a thing for blonde people ever since we were kids. By the way, Kaori is blonde. Kirishima butts in. "We were the ones who had reserved computers." he flashed coupons on the boy. "Oh. Pleased to make your aquaintance Kirishima-kun. Please come in" he steps aside to welcome us. All five of us enter the same time. What we saw wasn't an internet café. What could it be rather than an internet café? Find out on the next chapter of " **An Otaku's Chivalry"**


	5. Danger Lurks Around The Darkness

This internet café...isn't what I expected. It's a REAL café. I twindled on the floor. "Wow. Carpeted. I didn't expect this to become fancy Kirishima". He smirked at me. "Of course. I have these coupons" He flashed the coupons again. What a showoff. We all start to sit on a table. Heiji asked the boy. "Where's the computers?". The boy replied. "What do you mean? They're right in front of you". The boy pressed a button the our table suddenly transformed into 5 computers with a coffee holder and a mini table. "Woah. This is some sweet technology you have here." I blurtes out in amazement. "Haha. Please enjoy~". I stretch out my fingers. "Okay! Let's do this!". They all replied. "Yeah!"

[TIMESKIP]

We played for more than 12 hours. Each one of us made a significance in the team. It was a winning streak. All of us worked in almost perfect coordination in our games. I then hear the boy clap. "Beautiful game guys. Unfortunately, your time is up. Please come back next time". "Of course we will!" Kirishima blurts out while holding a waffle. We all say goodbye to the café and head home, ready for another day of school. I went with Riko to walk home as Kirishima, Heiji and Kaori use the train.

[PATHWAY TO RIKO AND AKKEY'S HOUSES]

"A-akkey...". I hear Riko whisper quietly. "Yes Riko?". "N-nothing. Forget I said anything..." I wonder what she wants. I didn't ask her just to be safe. I walk faster, dragging Riko with me due to some suspicous looking men following us. It's pretty dangerous at our street, especially at night time. The suspicous men move faster prior to our speed. "Riko. Let's run." she nods at me as I grab her hand and make a run for it. The two men run after us. "Thieves. I knew it." One of them had a knife and the other, a gun. I was surprised when they had another team mate waiting for us on an empty alleyway. "Give us your money or face death!". "Tch. Think again". I started to carry Riko and jump on some boxes before jumping to the other side of the wall causing the boxes to fall down. **"Bang"**. I fall down on the other side, unbalanced, causing my body to grow numb. I look at my foot and see that it got shot. "Argh...It hurts. Go on without me Riko. I'll be fine.". "No you wont! Let's go. I'll tend to your wounds!". she carried me to an empty place where she covered the both of us with a cloth she found on the floor. "Now they wont see us here." She said quietly. I look at her and she looked at me. Her face was so close to mine. We looked away at the same time. We said in sync. "S-sorry." After that sweet moment, we suddenly heard the men. "Quiet" I cover Riko's mouth with my hand. I wait for their footsteps to be gone before taking my hand off of Riko's mouth. "Sorry..." I see her calling 911. "Hello? We have a problem. Here at * street there are thieves. We have and injured person. Sure. Thanks.". "What did they say?" I ask even though the pain almost consumed me. "They're coming. Just endure it while you can." she gently plays with my hair. "I'll stay with you at the hospital today. You need healing". "Oh yeah. Sure. I'd be glad if you do that". A loud siren from both the ambulance and the police come from the corner of the alleyway. Riko removes the cloth from us and shows herself. After Riko talked to the police officers and the rescuers, she went to me with them. "Let's go Akkey". I got carried by the rescuers. I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

[RIKO'S POINT OF VIEW]

I'm worried about him...He risked his life to save me. I watch him sleeping. One police officer was inside the ambulance. He asked me about the thieves. I told him everything that happened. Unfortunately, we didn't know what their motives are. I send a message to Kirishima, Heiji, and Kaori to let them know.

[HISHIMURA HOSPITAL]

Akkey was rushed to the Emergency Room for surgery to remove the bullet from his foot. I was left outside, waiting for the operation to be sucessfull. I walk around, waiting for minutes. Frequent sighs are echoing across the hallways. I look at the E.R sign. It was still red, meaning an operation is undergoing. After a long time, the E.R sign dimmed. The door opened as the doctors walk outside. "How was the operation doc?". The doctor smiles at me. "It was a sucess miss. We just need him in here for three days to rest. Please stay with your boyfriend till then" I blush upon hearing the doctor. "N-no doc! He's just a friend!". The doctor laughs at me. "I was joking miss. Anyways, here's the recipt". I look at the recipt. God. 10,000¥!? I hope Akkey pays up. Akkey was taken out the Emergency Room and into Room 365. I was with him as he was being transferred. I followed him to his bed, waiting for him to fall asleep as I patiently sit on a chair. "Riko. Thanks". I blush upon hearing him. "I-it's nothing. You should rest now-" My words were cut off my something Akkey did. But what could it be? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Phantasia Shift

[HISHIMURA HOSPITAL]

Did you expect that he did something sweet? Well too bad. He flicked my forehead. "Ow...Why did you do that for?" I hold my forehead in pain. Not too painfull though. He smiled at me saying, "I'll be fine. A few more days and i'll be able to move properly. Go home now okay?". I simply nod at him as I make my way to my house.

[RIKO'S HOUSE]

I was too tired from what all happened. I wanted to lay down the bed and sleep. Yet my conscience wont let me sleep. I tried to call Akkey but no answer. His parents are in another country so they can't go. He was no guardian to start with. I also tried calling Kirishima and the others but they are out of coverage area. I wonder where they are. I burry my face to the pillow and slowly fall asleep

[RIKO'S BEDROOM, 7:00]

No school again today huh? I guess i'll stay in the house. But what I haven't noticed, somebody came in the house. I heard a noise from downstairs. "Who's there?!" I shout. No answer. I grab a steel bat and ready myself for ANY intruders. I take a peek before going down. "Are you the ones who shot Akkey?! Show yourself!". I was a bit shocked to see the young shopkeeper get inside the house. "Uhmm, I was calling you last night but you weren't answering. And...I thought you were awake because the door is unlocked, so is the gate." Oh god. I must've forgot the door and gate last night. "What's your bussiness in my house?" I lay down the bat and sit on the living room with him. He shows me a weird device. "Take this. Show it to Akkey and he'll know what it means". "What's this?". He paused for a moment before talking. "You'll know soon enough". I nod at him as he waves goodbye to me and leave the house. "What a weird guy". I look at the device. It resembles a clock gear, but connected to each other. "I have to bring this to Akkey later". I put it in my pocket and fix myself as I prepare to leave in order to visit Akkey.

[HISHIMURA HOSPITAL]

 _"Knock Knock"_. The sound of my knocking can be heard as I enter Akkey's room. He smiles at me again. "Yo~". HE'S SO CUTE. I blushed like a tomato. "H-hi. I have something for you. It's from the guy in the café". "Really? Lemme see". I gently hand him the device. He looks so shocked. "T-this device...Did he tell you where he got it?!". Akkey's mad?! I feel so guilty. I look down in shame. "I-I don't know..." He looks at me and pats my head due to our height difference. "Don't feel guilty for something that you didn't do". He starts to tinker around the device. A squeaking sound can be heard from the device. "Have you ever heard of phantoms, Riko?". Phantoms? I wonder why he was talking about them. "Yeah. I heard it from stories that phantoms would come in all shapes and sizes and they also only appear to the ones they want to appear to". He seems to he playing with something, but I can't see it. "Well, it seems you've done your homework". A cute little cat appears on his head. "Can you see him?" I was so shocked. I couldn't talk. A real phantom in front of me. "You okay Riko?" I just nod at him

[AKKEY'S POINT OF VIEW]

This is actually the first time i've seen Riko become so shocked. She picked up my cat. "That device that you brought me is called **_'Phantom Clockwork'_**. It realizes a phantom into the world and it makes the phantom tamed to whoever used the Phantom Clockwork. I haven't thought of a name to this cat though. It's a Spellcaster Cat. It's one of the seven brothers of the legendary phantom cats". Riko looks at the cat's eyes. "Let's name him, Kokoro". "Huh? Kokoro? That means 'heart' doesn't it? But it's good". She carries Kokoro and says,"Hi Kokoro. Nice to meet you". Suddenly, I hear a very cute voice. "Nice to meet chu too Riko-chan!". Is this real?! Kokoro actually talks! Kokoro looks at me. "Nice to meet you master!". I nod in amazement. "You can heal any wound right Kokoro?". The cute cat nods at me and goes near me. "It's so cute~". I hear Riko squeal. It was so cute~. Kokoro comes to my injured feet and touched it with his paw. "Leah yht sdnouw fo ym retsam. Tel ym ydob emoceb rouy lessev!"(Author's note. Try reading it backwards!) Suddenly, the pain from my foot was gone. I stood up. "Hey. I'm okay!" I jump and jump to check if it's true. I glance at Riko, only to see her crying. "R-riko? Are you okay?" I ask due to my conscience. She stands up, facing me, still crying, she jumps to my arms, hugging me. "I was so worried..." She was crying on my chest. I pat her head. "It's okay. I'm good now right?" she then wipes her tears off and smiles at me "Yep". On that day, i've fallen truly in love with her. What kind of challenges await us and the others? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Student Council!

[AKKEY'S ROOM, 6:30 AM]

I woke up upon hearing my alarm clock ring. I grunt as I try to get up. "Argh...What day is it today?" I say to myself, half asleep. I look at my phone and see that it's Wednesday. It's been a week since i've been hospitalized. I decided to go to school today. "Meow!" I hear Kokoro purr as she jumps on me. I pat her head while telling him something. "Where are your brothers Kokoro?" she then became silent for some time. "O-Ok. I won't ask. Anyway, will you go to school with me?" she nods happily. I get ready for school and head out towards the door. Sliding my door, I see a silhouette. I heard a gasp from the other side. "A-Akkey? Is that really you?" I quickly close the door, ran to my room and locked it. I didn't want to see 'that' person again. After the person left, I made my way to school.

[TOSHIKATSU HIGH]

Kokoro hid miself. I wonder why. I open the classroom door to see all my classmates. "I-Is that..." I heard a random girl stutter. "AKKEY!" Oh god. Here comes the train. Did anyone call 911? Kirishima jumps to hug me. I dodged him and I watched him fall to the ground. "Why did you do that?" he almost cried, yet, I almost laughed. The class was happy to have me back so I decided to find Riko. She wasn't there yet. I figured that I should pick up my books from the locker. I went to my locker and opened it. Shockingly, there was a letter. It didn't look like a love letter, so I took it. There was something inside. I open it to find out. "A letter inside a letter huh?" I whisper to myself. Revealing its details, I gasp. "T-the **_'Jinumeenji Fruit'_**...I better tell 'him' about this..". Still not knowing who the sender was, I claim my books and head back to my room. I notice someone gently tug my shirt. "Hmm?" I look to my back to see who it is. Standing there, a cute Riko Yuuki was blushing as she holds my shirt. "A-akkey...". To think of it, she kind of resembles a cat. I pat her head and head back with her.

[ **3B ROOM]**

I've been thinking about the Jinumeenji Fruit. It's a sacred treasure of the Heavenly Demons, a race in a faraway planet who protects the universe from imbalance. It is said that the Heavenly Demon, Flex, went to Earth and brought the Jinumeenji Fruit thousands of years ago. It grants powers of a Heavenly Demon King, a being so powerful that it made the universe all by itself. However, the Jinumeenji Fruit only appears once in 1,000,000 years. I don't know if the letter is true. Yet all of this was in my head. "Akihito? Akihitio Ryuzuke!". I then notice an angry Ibara Sensei looking at me. "Y-yes sensei!". The bell rings and lunch starts.

[ **CLASSROOM, 3B** , **AUTHOR'S POV]**

Akkey sighs in lazyness. "What's the matter Akkey?" I didn't expect Kirisihima to say that. "I was in deep thought earlier. I didn't take class seriously". Akkey replied. "When do you ever take it seriously?" The stupid Kirishima happily said. "Hey Kirishima. Don't bully him like that!" We can see Riko pouting. So darn cute~. "Pshh...You just like Akkey". Riko blushes hard. "N-no I don't!". Suddenly, Heiji charges in and grabs Akkey without warning. "You're going with me mister!". Akkey was confused. "Where? And Why?". "Just follow me!" Heiji seemed angry. "F-fine. I will". Heiji pulled Akkey out of the classroom. "You jealous Riko?" Kirishima said as he watched his best friend get dragged. Riko punches Kirishima in the face as he flies 500 meters off the ground. "Go to hell Kirishima Creed".

 **[STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE]**

"Did I do something wrong?". Akkey said. "Give me the Phantom Akkey. We know you have it". Akkey looks at Heiji, at her back are four more shilouettes. "W-what phantom? I thought Phantoms were a myth?". "It was. But you have to surrender the cat!" Akkey has been found out. He whispers. "Kokoro. Get us out of here." He was granted Teleportation which he used to escape.

 _Teleportation-A move bestowed by Kokoro, one of the seven legendary brothers. It can shift space-time and move you to a certain location depending on where you want to go_

 **[MEN'S? BATHROOM]**

"Looks like the student council is after me today. I should've known this would happen". Akkey sighs as he hears a female voice. "K-kyaaahhh!!!" he looks back to see that a half-naked Kaori was standing behind him. He teleported to the wrong bathroom. He explained everything to her. Thankfully, she understood. Teleporting away, Akkey said goodbye to Kaori.

 **[3B CLASSROOM]**

"Finally, I can continue my classes". Akkey sighed in relief. Riko pulled his ear. "Where did you come from?" She said in a pissed tone. "I came from my mother!" Akkey, stupidly trying to make a joke to lighten up the mood. It made Riko pull harder. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" she said in a very scary tone. "T-the student council...I-it was about Kokoro ma'am." Akkey sat like a good puppy. "Good. I'm hungry. Go get me food Akkey". Akkey sighs. "Fine". He walks through the hallways. On his way to the canteen he meet Kaori. Suddenly, a flashback entered his mind. He went to Kaori and looked at her back. "A-akkey?! P-pervert!" Akkey got slapped in the face. "O-oww...What was that for!?". "Why are you peeking?!". "Do you still remember? 10 years ago?" Kaori was shocked. What could be this interesting turn of events lead our heroes to? As the story continues...


End file.
